In recent years, there have been systems in which a plurality of cooperation apparatuses operate in cooperation. In the systems, a user interface (UI) component for a cooperation operation is disposed in each of the plurality of cooperation apparatuses, and each cooperation apparatus displays the UI component disposed in the own cooperation apparatus. Here, a technology for deciding a UI component to be disposed in each of a plurality of apparatuses on the basis of a positional relation between the plurality of apparatuses and performance of the plurality of apparatuses is disclosed (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1).